FAKE LOVE
by Amee Shim
Summary: Siwon seorang vokalis band rock yang frustasi akan hidupnya, dan Kyuhyun seorang cosplayer gothic loli yang menyukai Everlasting band harus dipertemukan dalam suatu kepura-puraan. WONKYU/BL
1. Chapter 1

**FAKE LOVE**

Created by **Amee**

Prolog

.

.

Cinta itu—

.  
—tiada.  
Menyakitkan seperti luka yang timbul karena gesekan gergaji berkarat.

.  
Orang-orang selalu memaksaku bernyanyi dan tersenyum di atas panggung. Mereka memujaku hanya karena melihat topeng yang kugunakan, tidak bisakah mereka lihat bahwa itu sangat memuakkan?

.  
Jessica Kim, seharusnya wanita itu hamil saja, jadi aku bisa menikahinya.

Dia selalu bisa membuatku patah hati, omong kosong dengan cinta.

.  
Aku melihat seseorang dengan kostum gothic loli, apa apaan dia itu, memakai kostum seperti itu di dalam kafe di siang hari.

Aku mendekatinya, dan entah bisikan setan jenis apa, yang membuatku dengan gilanya menarik manusia aneh itu dan menciumnya.

Rasanya seperti permen karet.

Saat itu blitz kamera menyilaukan mataku.

Dia mendorongku, kuat sekali, dia seperti bukan wanita saja—

.  
"Kau gila. Pedofil. Laki-laki tua. Otak udang. Dan kau itu GAY! Menyingkir dariku!" teriaknya.

.

—dan dia memang bukan wanita.

.

.

.  
Cinta itu—

.  
—permen karet.

Manis dan menyenangkan.

.  
Aku seorang cosplayer gothic loli, jangan berpikiran gila dulu dan membayangkan hal menjijikan, aku ini laki-laki normal berusia 18 tahun. Ini hanya masalah kesenangan dan profesi.

Aku menyukai everlasting, sebuah band beraliran rock. Vokalisnya selalu menggambari wajahnya setiap kali pentas, dan gadis gadis selalu membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya—yang mereka katakan sangat tampan, meski aku tidak peduli sebenarnya.

Dalam balutan gothic loli favoritku, aku memesan satu cola float di salah satu kafe. Hei, aku selalu tampak menawan, melebihi barbie rapunzel. Tiba tiba saja kurasakan evil dalam diriku tertawa mengerikan, dan bulu kudukku meremang.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju bar, ketika seorang laki-laki yang pada awalnya membuatku kesal karena lima tingkat lebih tampan dibandingkan denganku mendekat. Dan tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu menciumku. Demi Tuhan, laki-laki ini gila.  
Aku mendorongnya dengan hentakan yang keras hingga ia aga tersungkur. Rasanyq aku ingin muntah ketika dia menciumku. Sial. Mengapa dunia sangat kejam padaku.

"Kau gila. Pedofil. Laki-laki tua. Otak udang. Dan kau itu GAY! Menyingkir dariku!" teriakku ketika blitz kamera menyilaukan mataku.

Kupikir dia akan meminta maaf padaku, ternyata tidak. Sialnya dia justru menciumku sekali lagi, lantas menggenggam tanganku dengan erat setelahnya.

"Tetaplah berpenampilan seperti, berpura-puralah aku tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kau ini laki-laki. Mulai saat ini, kau adalah kekasihku," katanya dengan kewarasan yang kuyakin telah benar-benar hilang dari jasadnya. Aku ingin menendangnya.

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

Guess mana Siwon dan mana Kyuhyun ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**FAKE LOVE**

Created by **Amee**

Chapter 1

.

.

Angin menerpa wajah Kyuhyun tanpa merasa canggung, seolah ingin memanjakannya, menyisir lembut rambutnya. Ia tampak kasual, seragam sekolah yang dikenakan setengah berantakan, eye-liner yang masih tersisa, dan cat kuku hitam. Tidak buruk sebenarnya, bagi yang sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai cosplayer gothic lolita.

Kyuhyun menuntun langkahnya, seirama, kanan-kiri lalu kanan lagi. Santai ia menembus pintu, masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya sejak melewati pintu, namun diabaikannya.

"Astaga, Cho Kyuhyun baru memasuki kelas dua menit sebelum bel, ada apa? Tidak biasanya. Apa kau terlalu keasikan berdandan tadi malam sehingga bangun terlambat? Ini aneh, karena biasanya aku yang terlambat datang," cerocos Changmin.

Diliriknya Changmin sekilas, lantas dipasangnya earphone, dan mulai mendengarkan salah satu lagu milik Everlasting. "Itu karena kau pemalas."

Changmin mencengkram dadanya dengan gerakan dramatis, berpura-pura bahwa ia tersakiti. "Kau sangat kejam," katanya.

Tidak ada respon sedikit pun dari Kyuhyun, dan ketika Changmin menoleh didapati temannya itu sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil menutup mata. Changmin menghela nafas berat, percuma saja ia berakting tadi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memedulikannya.

Setelah beberpa menit yang menjemukan bagi Changmin, akhirnya Khyuhyun membuka matanya dan setetes air mata turun membahasahi pipinya. "Evarlasting sangat menakjubkan," katanya.

"Lebih menakjubkan aku," balas Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendelik malas, sementara Changmin mulai terlihat bosan. Ia jadi berpikir, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa sebegitu tergila-gila pada band tidak jelas seperti itu, dan yang lebih mengherankan, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa meneteskan air mata setelah mendengar lagu dengan hentakan keras.

"Aku melihat poster-poster aneh di sepanjang jalan tadi," kata Changmin.

"Everlasting memang ingin mengguncang penggemarnya," jawab Kyuhyun antusias.

Changmin menghela nafas, ia merasa telah salah memilih topik pembicaraan. "Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa poster yang kulihat adalah everlasting,"

"Tapi aku paham maksudmu," sela Kyuhyun. "Gosip yang beredar vokalis Everlasting akan membuka make up topengnya pada konser yang akan mereka tampilkan satu bulan lagi. Mereka bilang ia sangat tampan, meskipun aku tidak peduli sebenarnya, meski ia tidak tampan pun aku tetap menyukai Everlasting."

"Karena ada aku yang lebih tampan, benar? Aku pikir dia itu sangat buruk rupa, makanya dia selalu menggunakan topeng make up untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan kudengar semua lagu yang dinyanyikannya bukan karyanya,"

"Kau salah, CSN menciptakan hampir semua lagu yang kau bawakan. Itu yang dia katakan ketika mereka melakukan konferensi pers,"

"Bagaimana mungkin seperti itu, yang kutahu dia tidak pernah berbicara selain bernyanyi di atas panggung,"

"Itu karena dia sangat cool!"

"Aku jauh lebih cool,"

Dan perdebatan antara keduanya terus berlangsung, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari ketika Han songsaenim memasuki kelas. Dan pada detik berikutnya, ketika Changmin dan Kyuhyun mulai saling berteriak, Han songsaenim melemparkan penghapus papan tulis yang sukses membuat keduanya diam.

XXX

Choi Siwon berjalan dengan gusar, sesekali di tendangnya apa pun yang ada di hadapannya. Ia bosan akan hidupnya, ia lelah. Diliriknya poster yang memuat Everlasting hampir di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati.

"Cih, apa-apaan itu, memuakkan," kata Siwon.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, lantas dihalangi matanya dengan telapak tangan ketika ia merasa terlalu silau. Angin menerpanya hingga rambutnya berkibar. Ia merasa dirinya seperti daun yang terbakar api lantas menjadi abu dan lambat laun menghilang tertiup angin.

Orang-orang mengeksplorasi dirinya sedemikian upa hingga ia tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Kenapa mereka sangat memuja seseorang di balik topeng. Setelah menengadah cukup lama,Siwon memutuskan untuk mencabut salah satu poster tersebut dan merobeknya lantas membuangnya.

Pikirannya kosong, dan ketika tersadar ia telah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Siwon mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu dengan enggan. Masuk ke dalam dan menemukan seseorang di sana. Ia sedikit terhnyak, namun kemudian mencoba kembali menguasai diri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Siwon.

"Menunggumu, tentu saja. Untuk apa lagi? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Jessica.

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia justru menyibukan diri dengan menggantungkan mantelnya. Ketika ia berbalik, Jessica telah berada di hadapannya lantas memeluknya. Siwon merasa luluh, ia balas memeluk Jessica dengan sangat erat. Menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak wanita itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu," kata Siwon.

"Aku tahu," jawab Jessica.

Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, lantas dengan gerakan yang lembut Siwon mengecup bibir Jessica, yang kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang menghasilkan bunyi kecipak.

Jessica mencengkram kaos hitam Siwon, lantas meloloskan kaos itu lewat kepala, hingga Siwon berada dalam keadaan topless, menampilkan abs nya yang sempurna. Pada detik berikutnya, Siwon telah membawa kekasihnya dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang. Di bawah sehelai selimut putih tipis, mereka bercumbu.

.

.

Berapa lama yang mereka butuhkan untuk berbagi peluh, desahan-desahan yang kemudian terasa menyayat bagi Siwon. Jessica telah berpakaian lengkap dan kini tengah menata rambutnya, sementara Siwon masih bergelung dengan selimut di atas ranjang.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Jessica.

"Mau aku antar?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri," Jessica berjalan ke arah Siwon lantas mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Sampai jumpa," katanya. Lantas menghilang dari pandangan Siwon.

Siwon menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan hampa. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Siapa yang tidak kenal Jessica Kim, seorang aktris dan presenter yang sedang naik daun. Siwon tertawa sarkastik.

Diraihnya remote dan dinyalakannya televisi, yang kemudian membuat Siwon menyesal melakukannya. Sebuah berita seputar dunia keartisan menampilkan sebuah berita yang sedang hangat dibicarakan. 'Jessica Kim Terlibat Skandal dengan Produsernya'

Dilemparnya remote dengan kasar, lantas diacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar, saking frustasi. Siwon mendecih. "Seharusnya wanita itu hamil saja, jadi aku bisa menikahinya!"

XXX

Waktu baru saja bergeser sehingga tepat pukul tiga sore. Siwon tengah berada dalam salah satu kafe, ia tidak benar-benar berada di sana sebenarnya, karena pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Ketika ia telah merasa sangat bosan, diputuskannya untuk ke ktoilet. Membasuh wajah disana, klantas menenangkan diri. Sebagai seorang vokalis terkenal, Siwon sangat hebat karena tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya meski berjalan-jalan tanpa penyamaran, karena penyamaran justru ia gunakan di atas panggung.

Ketika ia melangkan kakinya keluar dari toilet, ia terhenyak, ia mengeryitkan dahi ketika melihat Kyuhyun dalam balutan gothic lolita tengah berjalan menuju bar, setelah menaruh cola float di atas meja.

"Apa-apaan wanita itu, memakai kostum seperti itu di siang hari seperti ini," bisik Siwon.

Entah bisikan setan dari mana, meski ia sempat mencelanya, namun Siwon tetap mendekati sosok tersebut. Ada sebuah ketertarikan magis yang ia rasakan ketika melihatnya. Dan pada detik berikutnya, Siwon mencium Kyuhyun, menekan kepalanya agar dapat melumatnya lebih dalam. Merasakan bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik hitam, rasanya manis, dan lembut. Dan saat itulah blitz kamera menyilaukan matanya.

Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon dengan kuat hingga tersungkur. Ditatapnya laki-laki yang sempat membuatnya kesal karena terlihat sangat tampan hingga hampir mengalahkan ketampanannya. Kyuhyun menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ini benar-benar gila. Dunia sangat kejam terhadapnya.

"Kau gila. Pedofil. Laki-laki tua. Otak udang. Dan kau itu GAY! Menyingkir dariku!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Siwon membelalakan matanya ketika indra pendengarannya tidak dapat mencerna kata 'gay' yang diteriakkan dengan penuh penekanan. Dia bukan wanita. Namun dengan cepat Siwon dapat menguasai diri. Sementara Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat karena emosi. Sebuah seingaian muncul di ujung bibirnya ketika pikiran evilnya mengingat bahwa laki-laki itu akan segera meminta maaf.

"Tetaplah berpenampilan seperti itu, berpura-puralah aku tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya kau ini laki-laki. Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku." kata Siwon dengan kewarasan yang Kyuhyun yakin telah terpisah dari jasadnya.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya sempurna. Ia ingin menendangnya.

**TBC **

**NB: **akan selalu ada Changmin di setiap fic yang Amee bikin, coba amati!


	3. Chapter 3

FAKE LOVE

Created by Amee

Chapter 2

.

.

Attention:

Chapter 2 ini republish, Amee kurang teliti kemaren pas di cek ulang ternyata bagian awal part hilang, malu banget mungkin jadi ga nyambung kemaren. Dozou^^

.

.

Aku ingin hidup di bawah langit yang lebih luas, karena aku benci jika harus berpikir untuk hidup dalam belenggu.

.

.

Seoul masih tampak benar-benar hidup, sementara jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat. Siwon merapatkan mantelnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan yang terbungkus sarung berwarna hijau pada lengannya. Mencoba meningkatkan rasa hangat di tubuhnya. Berada di atap gedung tertinggi di Seoul ketika malam mulai semakin pekat benar-benar bukan ide yang bagus. Mungkin aku harus mampir ke kedai kopi nanti, pikirnya.

"Everlasting. Benar-benar mimpi buruk," gumam Siwon.

Diingat-ingatnya lagi apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini. Bernyanyi. Tersenyum palsu. Membodohi orang. Menimbun kekayaan. Lalu apa lagi? Memuakkan. Bahkah ia tak merasakan kebahagian sedikit pun. Komersialisasi dan segala bentuk politik ekonomi benar-benar memuakkan, dan lagi kenapa masih ada saja yang menyukai 'mereka'.

Siwon menengadahkan kepanya dengan cepat ketika dengungan berisik yang berasal dari mesin helikopter menyapa pendengerannya. Siwon tersenyum singkat lantas mendecih, berpura-pura tidak peduli ketika helikopter itu mulai mendarat beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Siwon tengah memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi setiap sentuhan angin di kulitnya ketika pintu helikopter itu terbuka, dan menampilkan empat sosok laki-laki tampan. Keempatnya berjalan dengan gaya angkuh, dengan langkah yang nyaris bersamaan, menimbulkan bunyi gesekan khas antara lantai dan sol sepatu.

"Siwon-ah, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" suara Yesung cukup mengejutkan Siwon.

"Aku baru saja datang," jawab Siwon datar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Menyenangkan?" mendadak Wonbin menyenggol pundak Siwon lantas tertawa. Sementara yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya diam tak tertarik.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, waktuku cukup berharga," jawab Siwon.

"Bagus, selalu seperti itu. Kau terlalu kaku," sela Wonbin cepat.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanya Siwon retoris sehingga Yesung dan Wonbin menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Astaga," pekik Donghae setelah mendengar perdebatan monoton yang tak kunjung usai. "Hyung, bisakah kalian lebih santai sedikit? Kupikir di sini terlalu panas," katanya.

Yesung menarik nafas dengan dramatis. "Baik, langsung pada intinya. Jadi bagaimana dengan lagu baru itu, apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" tanyanya.

Siwon mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan berdiri di sini kalau belum menyelesaikannya." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah map kertas yang terlipat menjadi dua bagian dari balik mantelnya, lantas diserahkannya pada Yesung. "Jangan dilipat, ada keping CD didalamnya," tambah Siwon.

Yesung mengerlingkan matanya. Ia menatap Siwon dan map yang baru saja diterimanya bergantian. "Kau yang sudah melipatnya,"

Siwon terkekeh datar. "Urusanku selesai," katanya.

"Tidak ada yang akan selesai. Cepatlah kembali bersama kami," ujar Donghae keras, berusaha melawan bising angin yang berhembus.

"Apa?" Siwon tertawa, lantas tangannya menunjuk pada Zoumi yang sejak tadi diam di belakang Donghae. "Bukankah sudah ada dia? Jadi keberadaanku tak dibutuhkan lagi," tanyanya sarkastik.

"Kau yang terbaik, kau bagian yang sangat kami butuhkan," jawab Wonbin cepat.

"Ya, berpikirlah sedikit rasional. Selama ini kau satu-satunya vokalis yang kami miliki, berhenti mengikuti ego gilamu itu," tambah Yesung.

"Itu benar, Hyung. Selama ini aku hanya menjadi bayanganmu di panggung. Aku berlagak sepertimu, lipsync, sementara yang diputar adalah suaramu," ujar Zoumi kemudian. "Everlasting tak akan ada tanpamu,"

"Terserah. Kurasa adegan melankolis ini harus segera di akhiri. Urusanku sudah selesai. Aku pulang," ujar Siwon.

"Ikutlah bersama kami, kami akan mengantarmu," ujar Yesung.

"Ya, ada tequila dan schotch baru di dalam," tambah Donghae.

"Tidak perlu, aku membawa sepadaku. Selamat malam," Siwon berbalik dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan keempatnya. Rambut dan ujung mantelnya berkibar tertiup angin, seolah akan terbang.

"Jangan lupa untuk datang di konser kita bulan depan, aku tak ingin kau mengecewakan siapapun. Kau mengerti?" teriak Wonbin sementara Siwon hanya menjawabnya dengan acungan jempol tanpa berbalik.

Mask. Lepaslah.

OOO

Kyuhyun dan Changmin baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sepanjang langkah mereka, Changmin terus terkikik, sementara Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengumpat. Dia mengeram lantas mengancak-acak rambutnya dengan gerakan kasar. Kelopak matanya tampak menghitam karena eyeliner yang digunakannya berantakan akibat gosokan gosokan telapak tangan pada wajahnya.

"Ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima. Sungguh!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Begitukah?" jawab Changmin.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal terakhir itu. Astaga," sekali lagi ia mengeram frustasi. Diingat ingatnya lagi bagaimana ia tidak mampu mengerjakan satu nomor terakhir dalam kertas ujiannya.

"Itu artinya kau harus berusaha lebih giat lagi. Dan berangkat lebih pagi lagi,"

Kyuhyun mendelikan matanya kesal, lantas ditatapnya Changmin tajam seolah-olah ia akan memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Kau berbica seolah-olah kau adalah anak rajin yang selalu datang tepat waktu ke sekolah," ujar Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku tidak perlu menjadi anak yang rajin dan tepat waktu untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Kau ingat berapa IQ ku?"

"Terserah sajalah,"

Changmin tertawa dengan lepas, dirangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Kyuhyun lantas ditariknya pemuda manis itu agar mendekat ke arahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menghentak hentakan kakinya sesekali mengeram tertahan.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta di antara keduanya selama beberapa lama. Hingga keduanya melewati gerbang, dan seseorang menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga tubuh pemuda itu terlepas dari rangkulan Changmin.

"Hey!" pekik Changmin keras.

Ditatapnya laki-laki yang tengah menyeringai padanya sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun itu. Ia tidak mengenalinya, bahkan ia belum pernah melihatnya barang sekali pun.

"Hanya ingin menjemputnya, apa itu salah?" ujar Siwon, lantas menarik Kyuhyun menjauhi Changmin.

"Jangan bertindak seenaknya seperti itu!" pekik Changmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang seolah syok dengan kejadian yang dialaminya hanya bisa diam. Sekitar tiga meter setelahnya barulah Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," teriaknya.

"Tapi Kyu, dia, aku," suara Changmin terdengar putus putus dan lambat laun menghilang seiring dengan jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Siwon masih menarik Kyuhyun, mereka terus berjalan lurus lantas berbelok kanan di ujung jalan menuju stasiun kereta api.

Siwon memesan dua buah tiket, sementara Kyuhyun terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Bukankah ini hari yang dikutuk, setelah ia gagal menyelesaikan soalnya kini ia ditawan oleh manusia kera. Tapi kenapa ia diam saja, itu yang terus Kyuhyun pikirkan sejak tadi.

Siwon kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun ketika mereka memasuki kereta. Setelah melepaskan genggamannya, Siwon segera memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sisi yang masih kosong, sementara Kyuhyun masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

Saat kereta mulai bergerak, Kyuhyun justru memilih untuk duduk di lantai kereta, mengabaikan semua pandangan menuduh dan mengejek yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon.

"Duduk," jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Naiklah, duduk di sampingku, bukankah tempat ini masih kosong?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu jadi untuk apa aku mengikuti kemauanmu?" tantang Kyuhyun.

Dengan tidak sabar Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya. "Aku Siwon dan aku kekasihmu, maka diamlah dengan tenang," katanya.

Kyuhyuh hanya mendelikkan matanya sebal. Untuk beberapa waktu yang menjemukan keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Siwon fokus mengamati jalanan di luar sana, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk mendengarkan lagu lewat earphonenya.

Kereta baru saja memasuki sebuah terowongan sehingga bunyi berderak dari mesin terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, lantas ditatapnya Siwon. Tampan, pikirnya. Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan pada detik berikutnya Kyuhyun menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena telah berpikiran absurd.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dengan dramatis, sementara Siwon masih saja diam dengan gaya aristokrat. Kakinya disilangkan, sementara tangannya diletakkan di atas paha. Wajah tampannya tampak bersinar ketika sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kereta ketika terowongan telah terlewati.

"Apa kau suka musik?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Siwon baru saja hendak menjawab, ketika kereta berhenti dan terdengar suara dari speaker. "Kita sudah sampai," jawab Siwon, lantas ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun dengan gerakan cepat.

Kyuhyun melempar pandangannya ke setiap sudut, lantas segera mengeryit ketika indra penglihatan mengirimkan impuls ke otaknya. Tak ada memori tentang daerah ini. Bahkan ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Ditatapnya Siwon, sementara objek yang di tatap hanya bergeming tak acuh, seolah tak mengerti dengan maksud tatapan itu.

"Akan ke mana kita?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Apartemenku. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di sana," jawab Siwon dingin.

"Kenapa kau memutuskannya sendiri? Nanti malam aku harus menghadari cosplay party, dan itu sangat penting untukku,"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana, nanti. Lagipula, bukankah kekasih yang baik akan selalu mendukung kekasihnya. Bukan begiu Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lantas berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membatu sejenak.

"Yaa.. Siwon sshi kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu!" teriak Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Kyuhyun berlari, mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Siwon yang telah meninggalkan dirinya cukup jauh. Pemuda itu mengutuk segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Siwon. Matahari semakin tinggi, dan suhu di daerah ini mungkin telah naik beberapa derajat namun diabaikan Kyuhyun. Pada saat jarak mereka hanya menyisakan tiga meter, sesuatu mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun, lantas ia berbelok ke kanan.

Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah CD/DVD store. Di dalamnya ada satu rak yang khusus memuat semua album Evelasting secara lengkap dengan tataan yang rapi, dan banner-banner besar keempat personelnya yang mengisi setiap sudutnya.

Kyuhyun hampir saja menangis menatap semua yang ada di hadapannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat suatu keajaiban, sebuah store yang penuh dengan idolanya, betapa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Disentuhnya setiap album dan banner, rasanya ia menjerit-jerit saja, lantas menangis saking terhari.

"Astaga, ini benar-benar hebat," pekik Kyuhyun tertahan. Seluruh engsel persendiannya terasa lumpuh hingga kedua kakinya tidak mampu menyangga tubuhnya lantas hampir terjatuh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun keras hingga pemuda itu terlonjak kaget.

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Bukankah ini keren," jawab Kyuhyun spontan.

"Ya, sangat keren, kecuali mereka," tunjuk Siwon dengan gerakan angkuh pada deretan panjang album Everlasting.

"Kau tidak menyukai mereka?"

"Sangat tidak menyukai mereka, lebih tepatnya. Cih, apa-apaan itu, band rendahan yang hanya mengagungkan pupularitas tanpa kualitas," jawab Siwon, lantar diam sebentar. "Kau suka?"

"A..Ak-Aku juga tidak suka, untuk apa menyukai band seperti itu," jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Pada detik berikutnya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah berdusta. Digaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lantas memaksakan tawa untuk menyembunyikan penyesalannya.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa diam di sini? Pekerjaanku menunggu," sekali lagi Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Dibawanya pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu keluar, sementara yang di tarik terus saja melirik ke belakang merenungi penyesalannya.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun memarahi dirinya sendiri karena keodohan ini. Rasanya seperti telah berselingkuh dan mengecewakan kekasih. Dan berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa suara untuk CSN, KYS, LDH, KGN karena merasa telah melakukan perbuatan serong dari mereka. Maafkan aku, gumamnya.

Ketika sampai di ujung jalan, mereka berbelok kanan dan terus berjalan lurus. Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap sebuah bangunan yang Siwon sebut apartemen, namun lebih menyerupai bangunan tua berhantu di jalan Renaisans. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya lantas menggigit bibir bingung.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, kau terlihat bodoh!" seru Siwon lantas tertawa, didorongnya tubuh Kyuhnyun dengan spontan, sementara objek yang didorong tengah berada dalam kondisi keseimbangan yang buruk, sehingga byuuurrr... Kyuhyun terperosok ke dalam kolam dengan tidak elitnya. Bagian kepala sampai dada masuk ke dalam kolam, sementara bagian tubuh bawahnya tetap di darat, sementara perutnya tepat mendarat pada pembaras tepi kolam.

"Appo," Kyuhyun meringis namun tak bergerak.

Pada saat itu Siwon sungguh ingin tertawa, bukankah itu adalah hal yang lucu, namun rasa iba dan rasa bersalah mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ditariknya tubuh Kyuhyun, lantas dibalikan tubuhnya. Kulit wajahnya yang sudah pucat tampak semakin pucat, dengan warna merah yang menghiasi pipi dan hidungnya. Diangkatnya tubuh Kyuhyun, lantas digendong di punggungnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Siwon mengambil langkah seribu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Dibukanya knop pintu dengan tangan kanan, lantas masuk dengan langkah perlahan ke dalam rumah. Khas kamar seorang pemuda single, tumpukan majalah, baju, dan sampah makanan instan tercecer di mana-mana, sehingga Siwon harus menendang beberapa barang yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk mencapai ranjang.

Diletakkannya Kyuhyun perlahan, lantas ditatapnya pemuda itu lama-lama. Manis pikirnya. Tetesan air jatuh dari ujung rambut Kyuhyun, turun membasahi pipinya, dan Siwon menganggapnya sebagai sebuah seni yang indah.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau sangat bodoh, untuk apa bertanya sesuatu yang telah kau tahu saja masih sangat sakit, perutku terantuk pembatas kolam yang terbuat dari batu, kau pikir rasanya empuk seperti menjatuhkan dirimu di atas bantal, hah?" cerca Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Dan kau tau Siwon-sshi, dengan membawaku ke sini kau akan menggalkan rencanaku menghadari cosplay party yang mahapenting. Astaga, bahkan aku tidak tahu di mana ini dan berapa waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk sampai ke sana. Dan aku tidak membawa kostumku," Kyuhyun terusa saja berceloteh hingga Siwon merasa jengah.

"Aku akan memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana," jawab Siwon. "Maka diamlah," tambahnya, lantas diciumnya bibir merah Kyuhyun, ditekannya dalam-dalam bibir itu. Tak ada penolakan dari Kyuhyun, ia hanya bingung harus melakukan apa. Ketika Siwon mulai mengulum bibir Kyuhyun dan menekan kepalanya agar semakin dalam, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon, yang berakhir dengan bunyi kecipak karena keduanya mulai saling melumat dan mendominasi.

Intensitas pagutan Kyuhyun mulai melemah, dan lidahnya tak bermain selincah tadi, ia butuh udara, Lantas dilepaskan pagutan itu hingga tercipta seutas benang saliva yang menyambungkan keduanya, yang kemudian terputus ketika Siwon berbelok mengarahkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menjilat, membasahinya dengan liur, lantas menghisapnya kuat-kuat, menciptakan sebuah tanda keunguan di sana.

Disibaknya rambut Kyuhyun yang basah, kantas turun meraba permukan tubuh depan Kyuhyun yang masih dibalut kemeja. Disentuhnya perlahan lahan, basah dan dingin, akibat air kolam. Siwon menjilati telinga Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu bergerak-gerak tak terkendali, lantas dibukanya kancing kemeja Kyuhyun satu persatu, disentuhnya perut mulus Kyuhyun yang terbuka lantas naik keatas, dan berakhir pada sebuah tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Ditekannya nipple Kyuhyun, hingga pemuda manis itu melenguh dan memekin tertahan, saat itu Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang merutuk dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku lupa bahwa kau masih kecil," kata Siwon. Ia beranjak menuju lemari lantas mengambil sebuah kaos putih polos dan diserahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Pakailah, kau akan masuk angin jika tidak mengganti bajumu, lantas istirahat saja, sepertinya kau lelah,"

"Dan terlambat menuju cosplay part ku begitu?"

"Aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan terlambat,"

"Pukul lima aku sudah harus berangkat lengkap dengan kostumku,"

Siwon tidak menjawabnya, ia justru beranjak menuju tiga set komputer yang terpasang berdampingan. Sementara Kyuhyun segera mengganti bajunya, lantas menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai dagu. Ia terus saja meracau tidak jelas sampai akhirnya tertidur. Lima jam kemudian ketika jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul enam lewat seperempat, Kyuhyun terbangun lantas berteriak dengan keras. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Aku benar-benar terlambat sekarang!" membuat Siwon harus menutup telinganya dengan keras dan menarik nafas panjang.

TBC

NB :

1 Kenapa Zhoumi yang dipilih jadi pengganti Siwon? Soalnya kalo dilihat sekilat mereka mirip.

2 Everlasting itu band beraliran visual key, semacam L~arc~'n~ciel, Gazette, dan TRAX

3 Kyuhyun itu seorang cosplayer gothic loli, yaitu perpaduan antara gaya gothic dan lolita fashion. iasanya baju yang dipakai berwarna hitam atau putih. Siluet asli dari rok atau gaun panjang selutut dengan bentuk 'cupcake' yang biasanya dipadukan dengan berbagai korset, blus, kaus kaki setinggi lutut atau stocking dan hiasan kepala juga dikenakan. Mungkin mirip Mana MALICE MIZER. Silakan dibayangkan sendiri hehe

MIND TO REVIEW? I NEED FEEDBACK


	4. Chapter 4

**FAKE LOVE**

**Capter 3- Should I?**

**Created by Amee**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**Choi Siwon 22 tahun, Cho Kyuhyun 18 tahun**

**.**

**.**

Siwon merasa kepalanya hampir saja pecah karena Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memekik sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaannya setelah hampir menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri pada layar komputer karena frustasi.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi dari tepat itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di sana, hanya saja status sebagai kekasih yang bertanggung jawab, meski sebenarnya hanya berasal dari pihaknya saja, membuat Siwon bertahan di sana. Berusaha untuk menguatkan diri dan sabar. Namun tetap saja merasa gusar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang, tepat satu detik setelah pemuda cantik itu bangun.

"Bisa kau tenang sebentar, aku hampir gila mendengar teriakanmu," Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Yaa.. kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Ini semua salahmu, kau berjanji untuk membangunkanku dan kau mengingkarinya. Sial, seharusnya aku tidak percaya begitu saja padamu," Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah bantal lantas meninju-ninjunya dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau sangat cerewet. Apa semua laki-laki cantik sepertimu selalu berbicara seperti wanita?" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yaa.. jaga bicaramu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan postur tubuh dan jenis wajahku yang sangat spesial. Aku sedang kesal kau tahu, seharusnya kau mengerti. Demi Tuhan,"

"Ya, ya, terserah sajalah. Kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak berisik, aku harus bekerja," Siwon kembali pada komputernya sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggigit-gigit bantal dengan liarnya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding dan dunianya mendadak berhenti, waktu sudah hampi menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan ia sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Mendadak Kyuhyun kembali berteriak dan terisak dengan kerasnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa frustasi. Cosplay party akan dimulai dalam setengah jam lagi, dan ia bahkan belum berdandan sama sekali. Dan lagi, butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk mencapai lokasi pesta. Ia benar-benar ingin mencakar apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia terlambat menghadiri pesta dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab, ini salahmu, ini salahmu!" Kyuhyun terus terisak sambil melemparkan satu per satu bantal dalam jangkauannya ke arah Siwon. "Kau penipu! Menyebalkan! Sial!"

"Aarggh, kenapa kau sangat cerewet. Sudah kukatakan untuk tenang, seharusnya kau tenang!" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam seolah-olah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sementara aku tahu bahwa aku akan terlambat. Ini sebuah penghinaan," Kyuhyun masih terisak menghadap tembok seolah-olah tengah memeluk tembok di hadapannya.

Siwon menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Selama ini ia merasa bahwa hidupnya absurd dan abnormal, namun kali ini ia harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dialaminya kali ini lebih dari kata absurd. Laki-laki cantik di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila sampai-sampai terpikir olehnya untuk menenggelamkan diri di dalam bathtub.

Siwon meraih ponselnya, lantas dihubunginya sebuah nomor yang dihapalnya namun sangat jarang ia hubungi. "Aku pinjam pesawat sebentar, ada hal mendesak yang harus kulakukan dengan segera, dan aku tak mungkin tepat waktu jika harus melewati jalur darat," ujar Siwon segera setelah terdengar jawaban dari sebrang. "Kutunggu sepuluh menit," tambah Siwon, dan telepon diputus tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Berhentilah berakting seperti gadis yang kehilangan giginya!" ujar Siwon sarkastik.

"Apa?" balas Kyuhyun cepat dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Kenapa aku harus memiliki kekasih abnormal sepertimu?" Siwon menghela nafas dalam.

"Apa? Kupikir kau harus meralat kata-katamu. Pertama aku bukan kekasihmu, dan kedua sejak awal kau memang seorang abnormal karena mengakui seorang laki-laki sebagai kekasihmu,"

Siwon tertawa dengan keras, lantas didekatinya Kyuhyun. Ditekankan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun singkat, lantas kembali tertawa ketika menatap ekpresi Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti baru saja bermimpi buruk.

"Cepatlah cuci muka, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi," ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia justru menyentuh-nyentuh bibirnya yang terasa basah. Kepalanya mendadak kosong sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan. "CSN maafkan aku, sekali lagi aku berselingkuh darimu," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Samar-samar Siwon dapat mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan sehingga mendadak ia menatap Kyuhyun dalam dengan kening berkerut. "Apa? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Kyuhyun baru saja menuai kembali kesadarannya setelah melewati masa trans, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Siwon yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu sekali dengan urusanku?" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

"Terserah sajalah,"

Siwon kembali duduk di depan komputer, kemuadian mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Diam-diam ia melirik Kyuhyun lewat sudut matanya, lantas tersenyum. Dan tanpa di sadarinya, hidupnya telah lebih berwarna.

Berselang lima menit setelah itu, mendadak terdengar bunyi riuh yang bising, angin berhembus dengan kencang hingga menggoyangkan pepohonan. Kyuhyun sampai menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam selimut saking ketakukan. Ia bukan pengecut, hanya merasa sedikit takut, bagaimana jika mendadak saja seluruh planet hancur dan menimpanya. Bukankah rasa takut adalah hal manusiawi. Sementara Siwon yang melihatnya justru tertawa dengan keras, hingga merasa kram diperutnya.

"Hey bocah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon sambil menyibakkan selimutnya. "Jemputan sudah datang,"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menatap Siwon dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan yang polos, sehingga membuat Siwon kesal karena merasakan rasa gatal yang tidak bisa di garuk di kedua tangannya.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, bodoh," Siwon menarik kedua pipi Kyuhyun hingga pemuda manis itu berteriak-teriak kesakitan, sementara Siwon hanya tertawa-tawa saja. "Kau bilang sudah terlambat, ayo berangkat."

Kyuhyun segera berdiri, lantas berkecak pinggang setelah memukul kepala Siwon. "Kau-Laki-Laki-Gila-Yang-Pernah-Kutemui!" Kyuhyun menekankan setiap katanya. "Bagaiamana aku bisa pergi dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menatap tubuhnya yang dibalut seragam sekolah kusut. Disentuh setiap jengkal wajahnya perlahan, lantas mendesah frustasi. Pasti sangat berantakan.

"Sial, aku melupakan hal itu," Siwon menepuk dahinya. Lantas dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Siwon membuka setiap kancing kemeja Kyuhyun hingga mengekspos tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun yang tampak ramping dengan kulit seputih susu. Dan Siwon menelan ludahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, mesum!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga ia terjungkal dan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Dipikir-pikir lagi kenapa ia merasa malu, mereka sama-sama laki-laki, bahkan ia sudah terbiasa bermain dengan Changmin dengan keadaan telanjang dada. Sial, laki-laki bernama Choi Siwon itu memberikan suatu mantra buruk padaku, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau lah, aku hanya ingin membantumu, cepat buka bajumu, aku akan mencarikan kostum untukmu,"

Siwon segera beranjak menuju sebuah lemari kecil yang berada di sudut kamar, meski sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin membuka dan melihat isinya. Ketika ia membuka lemari itu, mendadak saja sebuah kenangan merebak, mengenai berbagai hal yang disembunyikannya, mengenai hal-hal yang di bencinya, mengenai wanita itu dan bandnya. Kau benar, lemari itu berisi semua perlengkapannya saat di pentas. Dan Siwon membencinya. Dan seingatnya ada satu gaun milik Jessica yang tertinggal. Ia selalu menyimpannya sebagai kenangan yang menyakitkan, dan kali ini ia akan mengeluarkannya.

Ketika Siwon tengah mencari gaun yang dimaksud, ponselnya mendadak berdering, dengan perasaan kesal ia meraih ponselnya lantas mengaktifkan modus loudspeaker sehingga ia dapat mencari gaun sambil menerima telepon.

"Ada apa?" teriak Siwon ketus.

"Aku sudah berada di atap apartemenmu," jawab Yesung.

"Aku sudah tahu, jadi diamlah. Ah, aku menemukannya," ujar Siwon.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara padamu, bodoh!" hardik Siwon kesal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, dan mematung sejenak memandangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya terbaluk boxer pendek berwarna merah muda, lantas dilemparkannya gaun itu. "Pakailah, dan kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap tubuhnya, Siwon, dan gaun di tangannya secara bergantian kemudian mengeram. "Pertama kau yang menyuruhku membuka pakaian, kedua kau memberiku gaun putih polos ini? Astaga demi Tuhan, aku beraliran gothic loli tuan Choi yang terhormat,"

"Tapi bisakah kau tidak berpenampilan seperti itu dihadapanku, setidaknya berbaliklah, karena aku.. aku.. Shit, lupakan. Cepat pakai baju itu, aku akan mengurusnya nanti," Siwon berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Won, kau tidak apa-apa? Dan ada siapa di sana?" tanya Yesung dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ada urusan dengan setan cilik yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau, tunggulah aku dengan tenang, dan cepat putus sambungan teleponnya. Sial, ini membuatku gila," pekik Siwon. Dan tidak ada respon, menandakan bahwa sambungan telepon telah terputus.

Siwon mengacak-acak isi lemarinya, setelelah memaki dan menghujat apa saja yang mengganggunya. Hanya mengurusi satu bocah laki-laki, kenapa bisa semerepotkan ini, pikir Siwon.

Diambilnya sebuah wig berwana coklat hazelnut, rompi hitam dengan motif putih dan merah, sarung tangan hitam, sabuk hitam besar, dan gulungan pita hitam. Lantas ia segera berlari pada Kyuhyun yang telah menggunakan gaun yang dilemparnya tadi. Diamatinya Kyuhyun sejenak, betapa gaun itu tampak sangat pas di tubuhnya, bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki memiliki tubuh mulus dan ramping semacam itu. Namun cepat-cepat Siwon menggeleng dan membuang semua pikiran anehnya.

"Aku hanya memiliki wig ini, aku tidak menyimpan wig para Lady zaman renaisans seperti yang kau pakai di kafe waktu itu," ujar Siwon capat sambil memasangkan wig sepanjang pundak itu dikepala Kyuhyun sembarangan.

"Tapi ak-"

Siwon segera menyela kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Diamlah, aku belum selesai berbicara. Aku tidak menerima kata protes atau aku akan mengantungmu di Namsan tower sekarang juga. Ah sial, kenapa ini susah sekali. Kau pasang sendiri wignya, aku akan memasang yang lain," gerutu Siwon tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil merapikan wig yang dipakainnya, cukup nyaman. Sementara Siwon mulai memasangkan sabuk dipinggang Kyuhyun. Setelah menyuruh Kyuhyun menggunakan rompi dan sarung tangan, Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun, dan melilitkan pita hitam di sepanjang tangan Kyuhyun, dari pergelangan hingga lengan atasnya.

"Selesai," Siwon menghela nafas dengan dramatis.

Siwon menengadah, langit – langit kamar yang berwarna putih itu tampak begitu indah baginya. Ada bintang – bintang transparan di sana, lantas ia tersenyum. Kemudian ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan intens. Kyuhyun tengah menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya mencari kenyamanan. Rambut hazelnutnya yang lurus tergerai begitu saja turut menari bersama tubuhnya. Pipinya yang menggemaskan, dengan sebuah senyuman yang tersungging dari bibir mungilnya, mau tidak mau membuat Siwon menyunggingkan senyuman saat menatapnya.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Siwon, lantas menunduk mentap ujung jari-jari kakinya. "Sepatu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sekali lagi Siwon menarik nafas dalam. "Kau pakai saja sepatu sekolahmu," gumam Siwon sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa basah oleh keringat di tembok.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap rak sepatu, lantas mendengus. "Pantovel pria maksudmu?"

"Cih, kenapa kau sangat merepotkan," Siwon kembali membuka lemari terlarang miliknya, lantas diambilnya sebuah sepatu kets hitam yang menyerupai bots setengah betis lantas dilemparkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Pakailah,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lantas segera memakainnya. Setelah meraa lengkap, Kyuhyun segera berdiri di depan cermin memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri, ia tersenyum sebelum beberapa detik kemudian kerutan kerutan di dahinya mulai muncul, dan ia segera berbalik menatap Siwon.

"Aku seperti merasa sangat familiar dengan aksesoris ini," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau merasa familiar artinya kau sedang bermimpi," balas Siwon. "Ayo cepat, bukankah kau yang mengatakan tidak ingin terlambat?"

"Aku belum menggunakan make up," sela Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar seperti seorang gadis. Kenapa hidupmu sangat merepotkan. Kau bisa berdandan sendiri kan, dan kita akan melakukannya di perjalannya. Ayolah,"

Keringat mulai bercucuran, meluncur mulus dari pangkal keningnya. Siwon menguap, kejenuhan mulai tampak dari wajahnya. Ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggerutu sambil menyentuh nyentuk permukaan pakaian yang dikenakannya, lantas segera keluar dari kamar.

Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam lift setelah menyusuri koridor apartemen. Keduanya saling terdiam, dan menikmatami keheningan yang ditimbulkan. Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift berusaha menata tenaganya yang terasa lepas dari jasadnya.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah. Beberapa kali ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipis dengan punggung tangannya. Ia mencoba meluruskan badannya sejenak. Punggungnya terasa pegal.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak pemuda itu. Siwon membalikan tubuhnya, ada yang tengah tersenyum disana. Sosok cantik dalam balutan pakaian hitam putih yang tampak mencolok namun indah.

"Terimakasih," ujar Kyuhyun pelan namun Siwon masih dapat mendengarnya.

Siwon mengangguk, lantas tersenyum tanpa sadar, tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka. Sekali lagi Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya menaikki tangga menuju atap, namun kali ini dengan gerakan yang lebih lembut. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut seolah takut menyakitinya. Sesuatu yang magis telah terjadi pada dirinya, dan mendadak rasa hangat menjalar di dadanya hingga ia melupakan rasa lelahnya.

Didorongnya pintu atap, dan hal pertama yang mereka rasakan setelah melewati pintu itu adalah embusan angin malam yang terasa dingin. Rasa panas yang dirasakan keduanya mendadak hilang tergantikan rasa dingin yang membuat tubuh gigil.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya, setengah terkejut ia membelalakan matanya. "Pesawat?" pekik Kyuhyun tertahan.

Siwon mengangguk. "Khusus untukmu. Kita tidak mungkin sampai tepat waktu jika harus pergi kesana dengan sepeda tuaku," ujarnya.

Kyuhyun balas menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat, sehingga Siwon terhenyak dan berbalik. "Sekali lagi terimakasih," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Siwon mengangguk, lantas tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang tanpa disadari sangat jarang ia tunjukan. "Ayo, jangan buat kerja kerasku sia-sia,"

Siwon kembali menggiring Kyuhyun. Yang berbeda kali ini adalah keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling terkait satu sama lain. Dibantu Siwon, Kyuhyun menaiki pesawat dengan susah payah mengingat kostum yang sedang digunakannya. Keduanya masuk ke dalam, menyusuri kabin pesawat, hingga lewat sudut matanya, Siwon dapat melihat Yesung yang hampir tidur bersandar pada jendela dengan gelas wine yang sudah kosong di tangannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ujar Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Yesung.

Yesung tersentak, hingga ia hampir menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya. Diletakkannya gelas itu di atas meja lantas menyeringai senang menatap Siwon. Ini adalah suatu keajaiban mereka bisa bertemu, di dalam pesawat mini pribadi milik Everlasting, karena Siwon sendiri yang memintanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, duduklah," ujar Yesung. "Eh, siapa gadis ini?" tanyanya setelah tanpa sengaja melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri canggung di samping Siwon.

"Dia kekasihku," jawab Siwon singkat, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kekasihmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jes-"

Siwon cepat-cepat menyela. "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Kau ada kotak make up, kekasihku harus berdandan untuk keperluan pestanya."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti dan lebih memilih untuk menghindari topik yang mungkin dapat meicu pertengkarannya dengan Siwon. "Ada di dalam lemari di toilet. Duduklah dulu, capung raksasa ini akan segera lepas landas,"

Siwon mengangguk, lantas ditariknya Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya, berhadapan dengan Yesung yang tampak tersenyum. Ketiganya segera memasang sabuk pengaman, ketika mesin mulai terdengar bekerja. Terasa sebuah hentakan keras ketika pesawat lepas landas. Setelah pesawat pribadi itu terbang dengan stabil, mereka melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

Yesung tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya menarik. Yesung menuangkan scotch ke dalam gelas lantas diserahkannya pada Siwon yang segera diminum dalam satu tegakan besar.

"Kau mau juga?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun, yang segera di jawab Kyuhyun dengan gelengan.

"Dia tidak minum yang seperti itu, dia masih kecil," terang Siwon dan Yesung mengangguk mengerti. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan ditatapnya Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau harus berdandan? Toilet ada di sebelah sana," tunjuk Siwon, dan Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan ke arah toilet.

Siwon terus mengamati Kyuhyun sampai pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya setelah pintu toilet tertutup, sementara Yesung hanya terkikik geli memandanginya. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa lega, merasa turut bahagia dengan kondisi sahabat lamanya yang kembali berwarna, tidak seperti setahun belakangan ini yang selalu dihantui kepekatan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah toilet, menunjukan bahwa Kyuhyun yang sedang dibicarakannya.

"Dia dijatuhkan Tuhan dari langit," jawab Siwon asal.

"Kau benar, dia sangat menarik. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jessica?"

"Diamlah, dan jangan membicarakan wanita itu," jawab Siwon gusar, mencoba menghindari segala hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Buka tiga buah kancingmu,"

"Apa?" Yesung mengeryitkan dahi.

"Buka tiga buah kancingmu," ulang Siwon.

"Untuk apa?"

"Buka saja cepat!"

Yesung menatap Siwon dengan pandangan bingung yang menuduh, meski kemudian ia tetap melakukannya. Yesung membuka tiga buah kancingnya, sementara Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan serius hingga membuat Yesung bergidik.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Yesung.

Siwon menghela nafas lantas menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak merasa tertarik dengan dadamu itu."

"Apa?!" Yesung membelalak terkejut, meski kemudian ia tertawa dengan keras. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Mana mungkin kau tertarik melihat dada seorang laki-laki yang datar seperti ini. Apa kau terlalu frustasi dengan Jessica hingga jadi seperti ini?"

OOO

Mereka tiba di tempat pesta tepat ketika pesta baru saja di mulai. Dengan antusis Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki aula, dengn Siwon yang berjalan mendampinginya. Laki-laki tampan itu merasa asing, mengingat tempat ini dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia berkostum sementara ia hanya menggunakan jeans dan kaos polos berwarna hijau.

"Ternyata benar, artis terkenal itu menjadi bintang tamu alam acara ini," gumam Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Kyuhyun dan tubuhnya menegang seketika. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mendesak dalam dadanya, menyulitkannya untuk bernafas. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit digerakan, hingga setiap langkah yang dilakukannya tampak seperti terseret seret.

Siwon berusaha untuk menutup mata, dan berpura-pura tak peduli, berpura-pura bahwa sosok itu tidak pernah ada di sana. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun,dan berusaha tampak meinkmati setiap hentakan musik yang mampir di telinganya.

"Siwon-ah," panggil Jessica, dan Siwon terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Jessica dan Siwon bergantian, lantas segera menutup mulutnya karena terkejut setelah memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin, aku tidak masuklah lebih dulu," ujar Siwon lantas mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, yang membuat pemuda itu terbengong-bengong.

"Kau!" hardik Kyuhyun, lantas menyentuh pipinya dan masuk kedalam.

Siwon terkikik geli menatapnya,dan seketika saja senyuman di wajahnya sirna begitu mendapati Jaessica telah berada di sampingnya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Jessica.

"Kekasihku," jawab Siwon cepat.

"Kekasihmu, benarkah? Lalu siapa aku?"

"Seingatku, kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi, mulai saat ini. Bersenang-senanglah dengan produser itu, aku tidak akan mengganggu,"

"Baiklah,"

"Baiklah? Hanya itu?"

Jessica tertawa dengan keras. "Ya, hanya itu. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Lagipula aku tahu bahwa kau masih dan sangat mencintaiku,"

"Cih, jangan terlalu percaya diri seperti itu,"

"Aku tidak sedang membual. Aku berbicara berdasarkan fakta. Buktinya kau masih menyimpan gaun itu, gaunku yang dipakai gadis itu benar?"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi selamat jika kau sudah menemukan gadis bodoh yang bisa kau bodohi. Gadis bertopeng memang cocok untuk laki-laki bertopeng sepertimu," Jessica tertawa mengjek. Setelah ia mencium bibir Siwon singkat, wanita itu segera berlalu.

"Cih, sial!" Siwon menggosok permukaan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dengan kasar. "Bisa-bisanya aku mencintai iblis seperti itu,"

**TBC**

**NB: Orang-orang salah mengira bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang gadis dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu. Maaf telat update. Dan mohon untuk tinggalin jejak dan review^^**


End file.
